Network analyzers with n-port devices are used for measuring and therefore characterizing measurement objects by way of their wave parameters. These wave parameters, which are also referred to as s-parameters or scattering parameters, specify in this respect, with regard to a respective port of an n-port device, how much of the power fed in to the respective port is reflected at the measurement object or transmitted to another port. To this end, conventional network analyzers are supplied with a radio-frequency signal, the reflection and transmission being measured sequentially at each port of the n-port device. This means that only one of the ports is supplied with a radio-frequency signal during each measurement, the reflected component being measured at that port to which the radio-frequency signal is applied and the transmitted component at a minimum of one other port. Measurement of the reflection and transmission for all ports at the same time is not possible in this respect since this results in the superimposition of the corresponding frequency spectra for the reflection and the transmission. Consequently, conventional network analyzers cannot be employed for dynamic measurement objects that change rapidly over time, since the measured scattering parameters change very rapidly due to the dynamics of the measurement object and therefore measurement of all the scattering parameters at the same time is required.